marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Michael Chiklis
Michael Chiklis portrayed Ben Grimm in Fantastic Four and Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer. Significant roles *John Belushi in Wired (1989) *Carlo Spoletta in Wiseguy (1989) *Tony Scali in The Commish (1991-1996) *Andre Rubakov in Taxman (1999) *Jerome "Curly" Howard in The Three Stooges (2000) *Chris Woods in Daddio (2000) *Defense Secretary Callister in Eagle Eye (2008) *Det. Vic Mackey in The Shield (2002-2008) *Principle Gordon in High School (2010) Quotes *"What's fun about this time around, we didn't have to lay down the same amount of origin tale track. We could just get right into it. In this kind of situation they have to take certain liberties with the original, but it still adheres to the point where any hardcore Four fan is going to be satisfied and Silver Surfer fans are going to be psyched out of their minds. Weta is doing the effects and they're an impressive house, just what I've seen so far of their effects is spectacular." *"The costume? It's a little like being in the seventh circle of hell. But in a good way, in that at the end of the day, honestly, sure, it's hot, it's uncomfortable, it's cumbersome, but when you see it, it really is extraordinary." *"I'm doing whatever it is I can do to relax and sort of let it happen. There's this sort of surrender that you have to (have), and keep it up, because if you try and control the situation you're going to panic. It's three hours to get into the suit, head to foot. So you just have to relax in whatever way that you can." *"Initially it was really, really kind of frightening for me. I knew it would be a physical challenge. I did not know it would be a psychological challenge. And initially, it was for me. I'm not a phobic person, or an anxiety-ridden person, but I had a full-on anxiety attack the first time they put me in. And I think it's because once they put the hands on, I can't get out on my own. But now, it's two months later, and I'm through it. Now it's not about fear. It's more about loathing, in terms of just the personal discomfort." *"I'm talking about that a lot. But I really want to make it clear that when you put your eyes on the prize, and the big picture of it, you look at the dailies, and you see what we're doing, that's the analogy. That's good to you. You start to go, 'Wow, this is something special. This is something I can talk to my kids about and grandkids about.' This is a special, special job." Trivia * Chiklis has also portrayed an everyday superhero in the short-lived 2010-2011 TV series No Ordinary Family * Chiklis guest-starred as a voice on the Cartoon Network/Adult Swim animated show "Robot Chicken". In the episode, Chiklis portrayed his character, Vic Mackey, from the FX hit cable television series "The Shield" who suddenly transforms into his character Ben Grimm from the Fantastic Four movies unexpectedly. Category:Fantastic Four (2005) cast